fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Kaizar
Julius Kaizar is a former independent Dark Mage that teamed up with Verve Adams. He was hired in the year X793 to kill Aether Cade during the Dragon Gunfire S-Class Promotional Trial that year by Jason Gaebolg. After that failure, he was incarcerated by the Magic Council, but later released by Pluto Morior and joined Underworld. Julius would later betray this guild however, and assist the Ishgar forces during the Bellona Alliance War. He then joined Dragon Gunfire's Spartoi Program. He is also the older twin brother of Julia Kaizar. Appearance Julius is a tall and incredibly muscular man. He has long, red hair and red eyes with distinctive markings. Julius also has a piercing under his lower lip. He wears a metal cuirass, shoulder plates, a metal skirt, shin guards, and sandals. After his battle with Seraph Kinmichi and Theia Zhulong of Dragon Gunfire, he lost his right eye. Personality Julius is a relaxed kind of man. Although normally kind to his comrades, he cane be ruthless and gruesome in battle. Despite his actions however, this is not reflected in his facial features, as he does not look twisted, angry, or sad while fighting. He simply believes that this was how things were meant to be, believing strongly in the idea of fate. In contrast to his partner, Verve, he does not mind taking a life, and considers that the reason for their partnership. Although, he does legitimately enjoy his time with his companion as well, considering him his best friend. He doesn't like to hold grudges, actually having no issues with losing to Seraph and Theia, despite the loss of his eye, but will be willing to pay back favors. Despite his large muscles and magic preference, Julius is by no means dumb. He can still effectively read his opponents movements, allowing him to use his magic to the best of his abilities. History Julius was born the twin brother of Julia Kaizar in the wealthy family of the Kaizars. He was born two minutes before her. Although Julius was chosen as the next heir to the estate, Julius and Julia still formed a close sibling relationship. The two later rebelled against their family, and formed a mercenary duo, completing many jobs and gaining much infamy. Eventually, Julia became fed up with being overshadowed by Julius, and struck out on her own, obsessed with surpassing her brother. Julius later encountered Verve Adams, and the two struck up their own partnership. Synopsis Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Spear, Beast, and Mirror: Three Way Fight for Glory Underworld's Winter March Magic and Abilities Strength Magic: A magic Julius uses to augment the power of his physical body. He is considered to be one of the physically strongest man on the planet because of this magic. When increasing his strength, the selected body part, or his entire body, will briefly swell from increased physical strength. Afterwards it will then shrink back down to its normal size, but the power of the greater muscle will still be present in his body. His Strength Magic is capable of enhancing every cell in his body, either selectively or all at once. Through using this magic, Julius can not only increase his physical strength, but also take advantage of increased durability and highly augmented speed. As his physical body is enhanced by his magic, this allows him to easily achieve these superhuman feats, allowing for proportionate physical abilities based upon how much he enhances himself. By using this magic, Julius managed to stop a bullet that entered his eye, and fire it back at his aggressor. He was even capable of injuring Japetus Telarum using punches enhanced by this magic while Japetus was defending with his Hardening Magic. On top of this, Julius is capable of using ranged punches, creating shockwaves and wind pressure by making strong enough movements when his strength has been increased enough. Said wind pressure can have the same level of force as his normal punches. This is also more effective on opponents without physical bodies, such as those that utilize elemental body techniques. Julius is capable of utilizing his wind pressure attacks to punch them apart, leaving them scattered into pieces and unable to recover quickly. Just waving his arms and flicking his fingers can be enough to cause these shockwaves. The shockwaves themselves are not magical in nature, and are simply pure kinetic energy generated from the force of Julius' attacks. The only major drawback of this magic is, that if Julius doesn't balance the amount of strength throughout his body, he'll move slower and have a harder time moving around. But, if he spreads his strength equally throughout his entire body, he will be able to keep his maneuverability, and it will be drastically increased as well. * Medium Moto: Julius first increases the strength in his hand, granting it much greater power than his body would normally allow. He then holds his hand out in front of him before flicking his middle finger towards his target. This flicking motion generates a powerful shockwave, capable of dispersing oncoming attacks and sending opposition flying backwards. If something is heavily rooted into the ground to prevent it from being flown backwards, this attack can often punch a hole in it. The range of this technique is also rather vast, being capable of covering up to 20 meters, with the wind pressure of the technique decreasing into strong wind after that. * Brachium Tormento: Julius increases the strength in his arm for this spell. He then aims a powerful punch towards his target. If his target manages to dodge,this punch creates a giant shockwave from the force which blows away all in front of Julius. This spell has five times the range as Medium Moto, as well as much greater power from the use of his full arm. Julius can also use a version of this attack that involves a lariat as opposed to a punch. * Tremebundus: Julius increases the strength in any or all of his limbs. He'll then punch, stomp, or slam into the ground, smashing it into pieces. This destabilizes the ground, causing opponents to lose their footing and be unable to fight properly while touching the ground. This technique also has an incredibly far range, being able to destroy no less than the ground in an area with twenty meter diameter when at minimum strength for this technique. Julius himself has trained to be able to fight in uneven terrain, granting him an advantage against opponents not use to this form of combat. * Fragore Tonitrui: Julius enhances the power of his arms before executing this technique. He then performs a powerful clap, creating a powerful shockwave that goes out from his body. This technique only affects the area in front of him however. The shockwave is so powerful that it can deafen foes, uproot trees, and disperse incoming attacks. This technique can even send several powerful mages flying backwards at once. This is considered Julius' strongest shockwave-based Strength Magic technique. * Victor Pugnus: The strongest of Julius' Strength Magic attacks. Unlike his other attacks, which still has his physical strength generally spread throughout his body, this one focuses all of his available power into his arm for a massive punch. This technique overall slows down his movement, but Julius can concentrate his power incredibly fast, allowing him to easily switch between a focuses point or spreading it through his whole body. This punch is strong enough to completely destroy a small building with the shockwave generated alone. Whatever this technique makes contact with is almost certain to be utterly destroyed. Blade Magic: A secondary magic that all members of Kaizar Family are taught. Through this magic, Julius is capable of transforming any or all of his body into a blade. Said magic even gives his body properties akin to metal. This not only gives enhanced durability (even greater than what his Strength Magic grants him), but also a resistance to vibrations, allowing him to withstand shockwaves and vibrations for an extending period of time without any injury to himself. When utilizing this magic, the affected body part is surrounded in a white aura, and he is capable of cutting through objects as strong as Black Steel while using it. Also, he can transform into a blade-like energy projectile for enhanced offense and evasive capabilities. He can also do partial transformations turning either his main body into the blade, or just his arms to slash. His Blade Magic is so powerful that he was able to use it to block and injure Adze, a master of the advanced variation of Blade Magic, Blades of Wrath, while Japetus Telarum had previously been cut and injured by Adze's magic. This is even more impressive considering that the Blades of Wrath are supposedly superior to standard Blade Magic. The strength of his blades is proportionate to the amount of power he's using for his Strength Magic: the more powerful his Strength Magic is, the stronger his blades will be. * Hastam Omnipotens: While most of his spells involve transforming a portion of his body into a blade, this one evolves the entire body. Julius transforms his entire body into an energy projectile that is capable of moving at incredibly fast speeds, and either cut or pierce through his opponents, giving them almost no time to react. The momentum of this spell is so fast due to the fact his body eliminates all wind resistance and friction while transformed, making him appear as a blur of light. He can increase his momentum by jumping off of objects, but he has trouble stopping himself when he's moving that fast. This speed is so fast that Hyperion Lucifer has stated that the speed of this spell rivals his own. This speed can pierce through protective barriers like they're not even there, or pierce through an entire army at once. Although, he can move at slower speeds with more control, but less impact. After training from Pluto Morior, Julius' skill with this spell increased, allowing him much better control of his movements, even at high speeds. This spell was strong enough to defeat Aether Cade in one blow, as well as Odin and Miriam Cade, breaking through Odin's Yggdrasil wood, and damaging Aether through his Plasma Dragon's Scales, as well as fast enough for Aether to not have a chance to react to it, and giving Theia Zhulong and Seraph Kinmichi barely enough time to dodge him. This spell's piercing power even enabled him to pierce through Aether's island multiple times from above and below in a matter of seconds, and cut the skin of Japetus Telarum's hardened body when he was using his maximum defense. By utilizing his Strength Magic, Julius can withstand the strain on his human body parts while moving at the high speeds this spell provides, while simultaneously enhancing the speed and power of the technique. When moving at top speed, his body appears to be a giant, white spear, if anyone can even see it. This is Julius' signature move. * Deus Gladium: Julius claps his hands over his head, creating a giant blade made from his Shockwave Magic. He then brings it down, creating a large blade that can cut through any substance from an incredibly long range. Anything within this spell's path will be cut. Julius has boasted that it has the power to cut a small island in half. If Hastam Omnipotens is considered the ultimate spear, this spell is considered an even stronger sword, possessing much more cutting power than the aforementioned spell. This is Julius' most powerful spell. * Pluviam Gramen: Julius flies above his opponent, moving his body in a circle. Due to his speed, he appears as a ring of blue light, and he cannot be accurately tracked or properly stopped. He then uses his Blade Magic in order to create incredibly sharp blades, capable of cutting through most substances. The blades go in a conical shape from Julius' body, cutting up anything in their range, which is larger than that of his circle. While this spell is weaker than Julius' other spells, its more easy to control, while it can also overwhelm opposition with its shear number of blades. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Julius prefers fighting yup close and personal, dealing large amounts of damage to his opponents with his attacks. He has mastered several different martial arts, which he uses in an attack style focusing around speed and power, striking with great ferocity. The strength behind his punches makes his style that much more brutal. His primary focus is offense as opposed to defense, as physical attacks are generally ineffective against him. Immense Strength: Even without his Strength Magic in use, Julius is exceptionally strong. He can easily lift boulders and knock people unconscious with one punch. Weak enough people he can even kill, snapping their necks with slaps or crushing their skulls with punches. Even with the flick of his fingers he's still capable of utilizing the same level of power as a full force punch from a normal Strength Mage. When increasing his power with his Strength Magic, his strength is so great that he can injure Japetus Telarum through his Hardening Magic, who is considered the Ultimate Shield of Dragon Gunfire's Spartoi and has the strongest defense. He can even easily shatter Adamantine shields using sheer physical force. Prior to leaving, he was considered the physically strongest member of the Dark Guild Underworld, and is currently the physically strongest member of the Spartoi. Immense Speed: Julius is incredibly light on his feet. He is capable of moving so fast that opponents can't track his movements, or even keep up with his speed. When activating his Kishin Soul, his movement speed is so fast that even he has trouble controlling his movements. He was so fast that Theia and Seraph needed to activate their Luminescent Alloy Dragon Mode in order to keep up with, and defeat him. His overall speed can be attributed to his high level of strength, allowing him to exert the necessary power to achieve greater speed without injuring himself or tiring out. In short, his speed is proportionate to his strength. Immense Durability: Julius has shown great feats of durability. He withstood several attacks from Theia Zhulong and Seraph Kinmichi (including a bullet to the eye, which he proceeded to shoot back towards them using muscle control), and stayed in one piece after being defeated by their combination attack, and remaining conscious for a short while afterwards. After forming Underworld he was also capable of taking almost no damage from physical attacks used by Katsuro Yamada and Giselle. He describes himself as being immune to physical damage. Julius' body is very dense due to his Strength Magic. He has stated that his body is like metal, also due to his Blade Magic. Blunt and serrated attacks seem to just bounce off of his body, if not shatter as a result. His physical durability in Underworld is second only to Japetus Telarum. Immense Magic Power: Julius has incredible reserves of magic power. Passively exerting his magic power creates wind pressure, capable of blowing away individuals not anchored down, or without high physical strength and/or magic power of their own. By exerting his magic power in larger bursts, he is capable of creating a giant shockwave, which can decimate opponents within range, and crush all in its wake. Katsuro Yamada was unable to hold him in his dimension when he used his kangaroo abilities due to his sheer power. In the original iteration of Underworld, Julius was considered the strongest, other than Pluto Morior himself. When exerting great deals of his magic power, it is colored white. Trivia Julius' appearance and general abilities are based off of Muu Alexius from the Magi series. Julius is named after Julius Caesar, one of the most famous Roman leaders of all time. His last name is a corruption of the German word Kaiser, which was the title of their leader during World War II, and was derived from Caesar. Julius' stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Dragon Gunfire Member